


reassurance

by Aliciahoran21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliciahoran21/pseuds/Aliciahoran21
Summary: draco hears some things said about his and Harry's relationship and Harry just wants to reassure draco that he's all Harry cares about.





	reassurance

it had been a long time since draco finally felt at peace. well, as at peace as he could with trying to keep a secret relationship hidden with whom not only is supposed to be someone you hate but also the saviour of the wizarding world, while his father was in azkaban and majority of the school you were attending hated you and sometimes made it known just how much. but for draco in comparison to the last few years he'd had this was a fucking blast. 

'draco lucius malfoy! what is that on your neck?!' he heard pansy whisper. he was glad for once she finally learned to be subtle about things. his heart started racing and his hand flew up to his neck, instantly he looked across the great hall to the gryffindor table his eyes landing on harry who was talking to ron animatedly, he silently cursed the boy for not being able to control himself. 

he and harry had been dating or seeing each other as some people called it for a month or so now and they both agreed it would be best to keep it on the down low just so that they could get their NEWTS out of the way and they didn't want to announce anything too soon without even knowing where it was going. when Draco first started falling for Harry he knew he was pretty fucked. he always knew he was into guys but as soon as Harry started glancing at him during class, in the great hall, smiling at him, defending him, and just treating him in a way no one ever has bar three people he couldn't help but develop something more for the man. Draco highly doubted there was anything between them and he was happy with that, he'd only have to suffer a few more months of seeing him during school and was certain they'd part ways once they went off into the world. nevertheless his thoughts were soon brought to a stop when he received a letter one day from Harry asking to meet him at 10pm at the owlry. draco was beyond nervous and was certain he had done something wrong. before draco had even reached the top he could hear Harry pacing the floor and he only grew more anxious, as he opened the door Harry turned to look at him, withdrawing his hand from his mouth evident he had been biting his nails. 

"is everythi-"

"I like you"

"-ng ok?" Harry had blurted the words out before draco could even breathe and all of sudden he needed to breathe more than any other time in his life. he felt as though the wind was knocked out of his lungs and physically has to take a step back, as if the words had pushed him back with sheer force themselves. Harry's eyes widened as draco took a step back and draco was quick to gather his thoughts and tell him just how he felt. 

when they had first kissed that night draco wanted nothing more than to go tell pansy what had happened but he knew it wasn't a very clever idea considering her past with his secrets. not that draco didn't trust her of course he was just careful with what he told anyone as it is.

"draco" he heard her whisper harshly reaching across the table pulling his hand from his neck. "pansy listen," draco said as she started smirking. "you and potter finally sorted your shit out then" she said quiet enough for him to hear however he was sure a few others had heard. "I-what? pansy this has nothing to do with potter" draco tried to cover it up but he knew pansy saw through him. "draco it's fine, I get it" she said as she stuffed more potatoes into her mouth, not saying anymore on the matter. 

draco felt his heart rate decrease and he let out a sigh, dropping his hand from his neck taking a sip of water, looking over to the gryffindor table, catching harry's eyes which had apparently seen the whole thing, his face screwed up with worry to which draco only smiled back at him, trying to show him he was ok. harrys shoulders physically slumped and he smiled back before winking and going back to his food. 

"as if potter is shagging Malfoy, why the fuck would you wanna do that" "innit, as if draco deserves to even breathe the same air as him" he heard two third years say that were sat beside pansy, his heart dropped at their words and his heart broke as he knew deep down they were right. he's a death eater for fuck sake. "hey! don't you ever say that again!" pansy shouted standing up, causing all of the great hall to look over. Harry included. 

draco couldn't breathe, he needed to leave and fast. he got up from the bench ignoring pansy's calls and undid his tie slightly to try and make it not feel like he's choking so much. as the door shut behind him he heard it open again and worried pansy was behind him he started running. "draco!" he heard a voice shout. a voice he knew very well. Harry had followed him out. draco could feel his robes flapping in the wind as he ran ever faster, hoping to get anywhere away from him. he kept running and heard Harry mutter something before draco was falling forward. the git had caused him to trip. 

before draco could even stand back up Harry was holding infront of him, holding one of his wrists. draco looked to him, "please" Harry had whispered, his emerald eyes shimmered with worry and draco couldn't help but feel even more like a prick. draco sighed and sat backwards, not caring to be in the middle of the corridor. "pansy knows" draco said, he heard Harry hum in acknowledgement but also in a questioning manner. "and so do some third years". "ok? draco I don't mind people knowing about us bu-" "it's not that" "-oh?"

draco sighed once more standing up and pulling Harry with him, walking towards the courtyard that was just to the right of them. "they said some things. said that you were basically made to be with me and that I'm undeserving" the words leaving draco's mouth left a bitter taste yet he knew they were true. "that's the upmost dumbest and quite frankly infuriating thing I've ever heard. you don't deserve me draco, you deserve so much more" Harry said, his ears turning red his tongue feeling heavier the more he spoke. 

'how much better can you get than the saviour of the wizarding world?' draco scoffed. he heard Harry sigh next to him, 'is this what it's about? how - what our 'positions' in the wizarding world are?' Harry asked. draco turned his head looking to him, 'Harry, you and I both know this can't work.' 

'why not! what is stopping us from being happy!' Harry hear enough shouted, getting up from the bench they were sat on. draco looked at him, his eyes burning, standing up he pointed a finger to Harry's chest, 'you know damn well why we can't work. no one would ever agree with us being together and we'd be a joke! I mean, Merlin if we said to year three Harry and draco that in a few years they'd be fucking I'm pretty sure they'd hex the fuck out of us both for saying something so ludicrous! not to mention I'm an ex death eater and you're Harry -fucking-potter!' draco exclaimed,his face red with anger much like Harry's was.

'I like you damn it!' Harry shouted, it was obvious dinner was over and a few students had gathered watching the scene unfold, Hermione Ron pansy and Blaise were all stood next to one another, worried for their friends feelings. ' why do you care what anyone else thinks!' harry shouted, he looked at draco for a few seconds, feeling his heart constrict witb every breath he took as dracos soul borded into his. 

'you're not who you used to be draco and in reference to how you used to act, sure you were a posh prick but you never asked to be a death eater. and you know how I feel about that' Harry said softer. 'draco I like you so god damn much, you're more important to me than any third years pathetic thoughts about you. I know you. the real you. and I'm pretty damn into the real you' Harry confessed a lot softer, taking a step towards draco cautiously. 'what about when we leave school? what if no one wants to employ you because of me?' 'then it looks like we become muggles where no one knows of who we are' Harry said chuckling. draco chuckled and looked down to the ground. 

Harry stepped forward to draco, taking his hand, lifting draco's head so they locked eyes. 'yeah?' Harry whispered. 'yeah.' draco replied. Harry moved his head forward and kissed him softly as pansy and Ron started cheering shouts of encouragement. both boys pulled away to chuckle smiling at one another and going back in for another kiss.


End file.
